Begin Again
by laragwen
Summary: Caroline is a police officer in Chicago who's been hurt way too many times. Klaus is her new partner who has a difficult past of his own. Will they learn to trust each other and come together? Or will they just hurt each other more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Trouble**

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline sighed as she stood at her locker getting changed into her uniform. Everyone has their good days and their bad days and today was not going to be a good one she had a feeling. The last eight months had taken their toll. On the outside she looked fine. She put on her happy face and everyone thought she was ok. Caroline was a survivor, and a fighter. She wouldn't be defeated. Not completely. On the inside she was tired. Tired of feeling the way she did. Tired of feeling hopeless, worthless, and so…alone. Yes, she has plenty of friends who are like family, but lately, she sometimes felt like she was completely and utterly alone. Even in a crowded room. She felt like it was impossible for anyone to actually understand how she felt. Caroline looked at herself as she tied her hair in her pony-tail and buttoned the buttons on the front of her shirt. Forbes written across the right side of her chest. If she let herself look deep enough in the mirror she can see all of her past hurt reflected in her eyes. If she tilted her head to the left a little, she could see some of the visible proof of her pain running along the right side of her jaw. The scar had faded a lot now. Barely visible unless you really looked, but it was there. A constant reminder of Damon and his temper.

"Caroline! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for parade!" Caroline's good friend Elena said as she walked by her. Already in uniform.

"I know, I know! I'm stalling!" Caroline said, slamming her locker closed, and with it trying to push the memories back down.

Elena turned around and looked at Caroline. Concern written all over her face.

"Care, I know it sucks getting a new partner. Especially one that none of us have ever met, but maybe it'll be ok. Besides, we can't really blame Stefan for making detective and leaving you partner less for long now can we?" Finished Elena with an encouraging smile.

Caroline smiled back. "No I guess not. I'm just feeling nervous about this new partner. Not to mention Damon tried to call me from jail last night. I don't know why. I didn't take the call," finished Caroline looking down at the ground.

"I keep telling you to get your number changed Care. Then he wouldn't be able to call you. I'm your best friend Care, I know you're still struggling. Having that number pop up and remind you of all that stuff isn't helping you," Elena finished putting her arm around Caroline's shoulders.

"I know," said Caroline, "I'll do it tomorrow on my day off. Let's go before we're late."

...

Elena and Caroline walked in to parade and took a seat at a table with their friends Matt and Tyler. Stefan and Bonnie were standing in the back with the other detectives. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie had all grown up together in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. They all decided to move to Chicago and go into the police academy together after high school. There they also met Matt, Tyler, and Stefan. They all ended up at the same precinct and have been like family ever since. That was five years ago. None of them had much family to begin with so they found it in each other. Looking around at her friends, Caroline can't help but think how lucky they all are to have found a family with each other. Elena only has one brother, Jeremy. They've been super close ever since their parents were killed in a car accident when they were in high school. So close in fact that Jeremy followed in Elena's footsteps and joined the force as well. He's their newest rookie at the department and is actually showing a lot of promise. Bonnie never knew her father and her mom ran out on her when Bonnie was a kid. Her Gramms raised her after that. The girls all go visit her often as she was like a grandmother to all three of them growing up. Matt has a sister, Vickie. However she's in and out of rehab all the time. When she's not in rehab she's usually hitch hiking across the country. Matt only hears from her a couple times a year when she wants money. Tyler doesn't have any siblings and his parents are too busy traveling to have much of a relationship with their son. Stefan just has his brother. Damon. He's currently serving twenty years in the state penitentiary for attempted murder. Needless to say, they are no longer close. Lastly, there's Caroline. Caroline has no family at all, except for the one she's made with her friends. Her father left when she was a kid to be with another man. He never looked back. After that Caroline's mother Liz wanted nothing to do with her. She couldn't even look at her most of the time. Liz often took her anger out on Caroline. Calling her worthless, amongst other things. Telling her she was the reason her father left. The hurt from all those words have stuck with Caroline the rest of her life. Every time she doubts herself about anything. Every time she's in a relationship. She remembers every hurtful thing her mother ever said to her and feels like she's right. Maybe that's why Caroline has never been able to have a loving connection with any men in her life. Sure she had loved a few, but they had never loved her back. They'd always treated her like she didn't really mean anything. Like she wasn't worthy of them. Damon of course was the worst. He didn't just treat her like she didn't matter. He showed her how much she didn't matter. With his fists and anything else he could get his hands on. Why she had let him, she will never know. Maybe because she loved him, and she so desperately wanted to be loved back.

Caroline is snapped back to reality when Sergeant Alaric Salztman takes the podium and clears his throat.

"Ok people. I know you're all itching to get out there and I don't really have much to say today. However, I wanted to introduce you to the newest member of our team. Niklaus Mikaelson. Who comes over to us from New York."

All heads turned back towards where the sergeant was gesturing in the back of the room near the door. Caroline's heart did a flip-flop as her eyes fell on the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was average height and average build but nothing else about this man was average. His hair was golden blonde and slightly curly on top in a sexy messy way. He had beautiful blue eyes, that would be easy to just get lost in. Amazing plump lips. His strong jaw had just the right amount of golden stubble.

_Oh jeez._ Caroline thought to herself, peeling her eyes away.

_Why does he have to be attractive? I've sworn off men! They bring nothing but pain and trouble. _

"Officer Mikaelson will be Officer Forbes' new partner." Sergeant said gesturing to Caroline.

Her new partner's eyes then fell on Caroline and he gave a devilish little smirk before saying, "Hello everyone. Please call me Klaus." That was it, that was all he said.

_Of course he would have a sexy British accent too! _Caroline thought to herself.

Everyone is called from the ogling when the Sarg clears his throat once again and says, "All right everybody. Let's get out there. Serve and protect."

Everybody starts clearing out. Caroline slowly gets up from her seat. Dreading having to actually meet her new partner.

_Snap out of it Caroline! He's just a guy. Pretend he's Stefan._

Caroline turned expecting him to be there waiting for her, so they could actually meet. Not so much. She saw his retreating form heading towards the exit and the squad cars.

"Well" Elena said. "So much for introductions. I guess you guys will be meeting on the road."

Caroline was irritated. How dare he be so rude. She'd been treated like crap by enough people in her life. Klaus was going to see she wasn't going to put up with it from anyone anymore. "I'll see you later Elena. You and Tyler be careful out there today."

Elena, ever aware of Caroline's moods just gave a chuckle, "We will. You too. Try not to kill your new partner."

**Klaus' POV**

Klaus inhaled deeply as he walked outside to stand beside the squad car. He was actually a little nervous about starting this new chapter in his life, and about meeting his new partner officially. After everything that happened in New York he'd taken a few months off to clear his head and figure out if he even still wanted to be a cop. Klaus rubbed his left shoulder. The healing scar from his bullet wound still ached from time to time, especially when the weather was cold. October in Chicago didn't exactly help with that. While he leaned on the car and waited for his new partner to make her appearance, his thoughts continued to drift. To his old partner, Tatia. He couldn't even think about her without getting angry all over again. She'd betrayed him and the entire precinct. Got him nearly killed trying to save her ass, and then managed to get herself killed anyway. He felt like a fool. He'd trusted her. She was his partner and she'd made a fool of him. Not to mention he'd let himself care for her. She was the only person he had even come close to letting in since he was a child and his father began beating him. He learned then that people can't be trusted. Not even the ones that you think you should be able to trust the most. Tatia had only solidified that belief for him.

The sound of someone's shoes on the pavement brought him out of his thoughts. Standing in front of him was a man that Klaus briefly remembered as one of the detectives.

The man gave him a friendly smile and stuck out his right hand, "Hey I'm Stefan Salvatore. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Caroline's old partner."

Klaus gave him a wry smile and ignored the hand, "Hey mate. Klaus. Decided to join the suits huh?"

Stefan gave a little chuckle and dropped his hand, "Yea, it was always the goal. Caroline's a great partner though. You're lucky. I'd trust her with my life. She's saved my ass on more than one occasion. She's a typical woman though and has her quirks so if you ever need any advice just let me know. We rode together for the past five years and we were at the academy together. I know her better than just about anyone."

Klaus gave a little snort, "Well thanks mate, I'll keep that in mind."

Stefan gave him an accessing look. The look of an older brother deciding if the guy standing in front of him was going to be good enough for his sister. All at once Stefan seemed to snap out of it, "Ok well, I'll see you around. Remember what I said, and just be nice. She hasn't had a lot of that lately."

With that Stefan turned around and headed back inside, stopping to give a pretty brunette a hug on the way in.

_What the hell was that about? Was he trying to scare me or something?_

Klaus just chuckled to himself and stood up from leaning on the car. Klaus took a second to wonder if he would ever be able to trust Caroline like her old partner Stefan seemed to.

_Doubtful, _he thought to himself. He had absolutely no intention of letting anyone that close ever again.

Glancing up Klaus noticed that walking out behind the brunette was the blonde of the hour. Caroline. She walked toward him with the same look on her face that Anne Boleyn must have had when they walked her to the gallows.

_Well, _Klaus thought, _this should be a fun day. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2! Not all of my updates will be this quick but I'll be updating at least once a week hopefully! I'll warn you all this is a slow build story, so it's going to be long...and it's going to be awhile before we get to see our couple get together but we'll get there ;) I promise! Anywho...I hope you guys enjoy and please review! I'd love to hear your feedback!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Klaus' POV:**

Klaus put on his best smirk as Caroline approached him. He couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. He had to mentally pull himself back out of that frame of mind. She was his partner and that was it. He'd do what he had to do to get the job done but that was it. They weren't going to be friends…..or anything else for that matter. They were partners, and that's all they were ever going to be. He'd keep his distance, and he expected her to do the same.

Caroline stopped in front of him and gave him the once over. She sighed and stuck out her right hand. "Caroline Forbes. Pleasure to meet you."

She said it with such a begrudged tone that Klaus couldn't help but allow his smirk to get a little bigger. "Please. Don't sound so pleased about it sweetheart," he said sarcastically.

Caroline scoffed. "Please. You didn't exactly make the best first impression walking out before we had a chance to meet properly. Rude much? Oh and I'm not your sweetheart."

Klaus took a breath and counted to ten. He'd always had an issue controlling his temper and Caroline was already getting him about to the point he was going to say something he didn't want to. He closed his eyes for a second trying to stamp down the anger he could feel building inside him. He didn't want to start this out badly.

"Look, I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot here," he murmured. "I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't really think it would be a big deal for us to make our acquaintance out here. I apologize, which isn't something I do very often. So I hope you'll accept it."

Caroline stood quietly accessing him for a few seconds before finally saying, "You know what. Forget about it. Let's just get the day started. We get the pleasure of traffic duty today so I hope you're thrilled," she finished with a half -hearted smile.

Caroline proceeded to head towards the drivers' side door when Klaus said, "I'll drive. I like to drive."

Caroline didn't even stop walking but said, "Oh yea? Me too. Besides, I know the streets around here a lot better than you do. I've been living here for over five years. You've been here what? A month?"

Klaus slid over to lean against the drivers' side door. "About that, but I've done my best to start learning the streets. How about we agree to take turns since we both like to drive."

Caroline gave a half laugh, "I've got a better idea. I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it," she said sticking out her right fist.

Klaus stared at her hand. Was she really resorting to this child's game? He sighed and stuck out his right fist.

Caroline smiled, "Ok, on the count of three. One…two…three…"

Caroline's hand remained in a fist indicating a rock. Klaus threw a pair of scissors. Caroline gave a whoop of triumph. Klaus just smirked and let his hand fall.

"Well love, I guess you've beaten me," he said.

Caroline gave a fake frown, "Oh yea. I should have warned you. I rule at that game. I always win. I'm not your love either." she finished with a smile.

Klaus smirked again as he pushed off the side of the car and began to walk to the other side of the car, "This time," he called over his shoulder.

Caroline joined him in the car, sliding into the drivers' seat with a smile still on her face.

_She's even more beautiful when she smiles. _He thought to himself.

He mentally punched himself. This was irritating. Of course she had to be attractive. Oh well, it didn't matter. He was never going to let anything happen. Never.

"So sweetheart. Wanna tell me about yourself?" He asked.

He asked not because he really cared that much but because he figured it was generally considered polite to ask about the other person. Not that Klaus was generally considered polite. However, this was someone he was going to be working with on a regular basis for who knows how long, so he figured polite would be the way to go.

He watched her roll her eyes in irritation as she threw the car into drive, "I told you. I'm not your sweetheart. My name is Caroline. "

He smiled. She was feisty. He liked that. "Ok, Caroline it is. However, if a sweetheart or a love slips out from time to time try not to get upset. It's just kind of a habit. Now. About you."

"What about me?" Caroline asked with a little shake of her head.

Klaus was confused. This wasn't exactly a normal reaction. Where was this hostility coming from?

"Well for starters. Where are you from originally? You said you've only lived her a little over five years. Where did you live before that?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. That's where I grew up. It's a rather small town." She responded.

"Ok good. What about your family?"

Caroline was silent for a moment and Klaus noticed her grip on the steering wheel become a little tighter. Touchy subject maybe? He took that moment to study her profile, noticing the faint scar lining her jaw. What was the story behind that?

She took a deep breath, "I don't have any family. I have my friends. That's enough."

Ok definitely touchy subject. However, Klaus never was one to shy away. He enjoyed making people uncomfortable. "Oh come on. Everyone has family. Mother, father, brothers, sisters? Nothing?"

Caroline stopped the car at a red light and looked at him with anger all over her face. In her eyes, Klaus saw something else though. Pain.

"Look!" she shouted. "It's really none of your business. Just leave it alone!"

Klaus continued to set there. Staring into her beautiful blue eyes that at that moment held such emotion he caught his breath for a second.

He put his hands up and said quietly, "Ok, ok. No family. No talk of family."

A car behind them honked as the light turned green and they still continued to sit there. Caroline stepped on the gas and glanced back over to Klaus.

"Look. I apologize. That's just a sensitive subject ok? I don't like to talk about it."

Klaus only nodded.

"My turn," Caroline said. "What about you? Why did you move here from New York?"

Klaus continued to look straight ahead. "Now you've hit on one of my sensitive subjects sweetheart. Sorry… Caroline," he added before she had the chance to get truly irritated. "Let's just say I needed a change and leave it at that for now ok?"

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline just nodded and continued to look ahead. This was starting out on a grand foot. They'd already managed to piss each other off and they'd only been officially working together for a couple hours. Caroline didn't really know what to make of him. He seemed like an arrogant ass, but she couldn't help but think there was more to the puzzle. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. His jaw ticking as he ground his teeth.

_Sensitive subject indeed. _She thought to herself.

She tapped her thumb against the steering wheel in frustration. If they were going to be partners they were going to have to learn to work together and be comfortable with each other. Right now she felt like they were both tip-toeing around the other. It wasn't going to work like that. She didn't know what his history was, but she did know that to be partners they needed to be able to trust one another. She'd never had an issue trusting Stefan. It was just natural, and it was the same for him. Although unfortunately for Caroline, being able to trust wasn't her issue. Trusting too easily on the other hand, was.

Just then dispatch sent a call over the radio concerning a domestic dispute a couple of blocks over.

"Neighbor called in. Said she heard shouting and screaming at the house next door," came the dispatchers' voice.

Caroline heard Klaus' voice respond.

"9707. We're in route."

Caroline flipped on the lights and stepped on the gas. They pulled up to the front of the house and could hear the yelling from the street.

_"You little bitch! I saw you smile at him. Don't lie to me and tell me you weren't."_

Caroline looked over at Klaus as they approached the front door.

As Caroline pounded on the front door she could hear a woman sobbing.

"Police! Open up!." Klaus yelled.

_"Baby please, I swear I wasn't doing anything. We were just talking!"_

Caroline heard a smack and a crash from behind the door. At that point she was done knocking. Caroline drew her gun from her holster. Took a step back and kicked the door in. The woman was lying on her side next to an overturned coffee table. She was still sobbing and clutching the side of her head where blood was oozing between her fingers.

Caroline had to consciously stop herself from reaching for her scar. She knew what that was like. She gave herself a mental shake and focused on the task at hand. She and Klaus entered further into the room with guns drawn pointing at the man who was still looming over the woman. He had a knife in his right hand.

"We're going to need an ambulance and some back up." Klaus said into his radio, giving the dispatcher the address.

"Sir! Put the knife down." Caroline yelled.

"Fuck you!" was the man's only response.

Klaus shifted beside her. She shot him a glance. She immediately knew what he was thinking. "Stay where you are," She whispered to him.

"Come on. You don't really want to hurt her do you?" Said Caroline. "What's your name?"

"Larry," said the man. "She's cheating on me, I know it. She keeps lying and saying she's not but I know she is."

Klaus shifted a little further forward. Caroline started to fume.

"You love her. Don't you?" asked Caroline.

Larry's eyes darted and he shifted. "Of course I do. But I'm not gonna let her make a fool of me. I won't do that." Larry turned back to the woman.

The woman continued to sob, "Please baby, you know I love you. I'd never cheat on you. I wouldn't do that."

Larry started to bend down.

"Larry listen to me…" Caroline continued but she was interrupted by Klaus flying at the man, tackling him to the ground on the other side of the now screaming woman.

Klaus and Larry were rolling around on the ground both struggling for the knife. Caroline rushed over to where they were struggling. Larry still had the knife gripped in his hand extended out above his head. Klaus was attempting to hold it down. Caroline took that opportunity to stand on his wrist just as Larry started to bring the knife down.

She pointed her gun down at him, "Drop it. Don't make me shoot you."

Larry grunted and released the knife as Klaus flipped him over on his stomach and started to cuff him. He glanced up at Caroline as he did so. She gave him a glare back. He was going to get an ear full when this was over.

Caroline walked over to the whimpering woman and helped her onto the couch. By now the paramedics were there trying to clean the cut on the side of her head and accessing her for any more damage. Klaus, along with Elena and Tyler who had just arrived on scene took Larry out to the squad car.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes to talk to you ok? The paramedics will take good care of you." said Caroline.

The woman, whose name was Janie, Caroline had found out nodded. Her voice stopped Caroline in her tracks as she was about to head out the door.

"I won't be pressing any charges," she said.

Caroline slowly turned back to face her. Dread in her stomach. "Did I hear you right? You said you WON'T be pressing any charges?"

The woman looked down at her hands as the paramedics began packing up their gear.

"Yea. You heard me right. I know it sounds crazy, but I love him. He's not like this all the time."

Caroline nodded. It didn't sound crazy to Caroline. She'd been there. She'd been that girl. She knew what it was like. Which was why she had to try to convince her to do just the opposite of what she wanted to do.

Caroline walked towards Janie as the paramedics filed out and sat down next to her.

"Look. I know you love him. I know he's not like this all the time, but he is like this sometimes. Right? That's enough. He shouldn't be like this ever. He should never treat you like this. I know he probably comes crawling back. Every time. Apologizing and promising he'll never do it again, but he will Janie. He's always going to do it again. I bet every time it happens it gets a little worse. It escalates a little bit more. One of these days he's going to go too far, and we aren't going to be here to stop it."

Janie gave her a wry smile, "You say that like you've been there."

Caroline just looked down at her hands.

"Look," Janie said. "I appreciate everything you've said and you've done, but I'm not going to press charges. I can take care of myself and I know Larry. He's sorry, and he'd never hurt me. Not really."

"Janie I know you think that…." Caroline begun.

"Caroline." Klaus interrupted. She hadn't even noticed him standing there. How much had he heard?

"Time to go. She doesn't want our help. Leave it. Let's go."

Caroline gave him a murderous glare and stood up. That was twice now he'd undermined her in this situation. She turned back to Janie and handed her a business card.

"That has my number on it. Call me if you change your mind." She waited a tick before adding, "Or the next time he loses it and you need some help."

Janie gave her another half- smile, "Thanks. I won't and he won't, but thanks anyway."

Caroline turned around with a shake of her head and pushed past Klaus on her way out the door.

_Just you wait till I get you alone Mikaelson._ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I want to start by thanking anyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it. Please, feel free to leave a review. I love to hear from you guys! It definitely keeps me motivated! Also, this chapter and the next are going to sort of go together as we explore Caroline and Klaus' backgrounds so bear with me. Also I wanted to respond to a review I received as well. So here it goes!**

**Xxxbulletxxx: **First, thank you for your review! We will be exploring why Caroline was upset with Klaus in this chapter. Let's just say it's more of a trust issue with Caroline than anything else. We will see them both working on that and their anger issues together as the story progresses :)

**Chapter 3:**

**Klaus' POV**

Klaus watched Caroline continue to stalk down the sidewalk straight towards where Elena and Tyler had Larry standing next to the squad car. Elena and Klaus seemed to both realize what was going to happen at the same time. Klaus took off after her, but Elena got there first, stopping her about five feet away from Larry.

Elena grabbed her by the arm and quickly directed her around to the other side of the street.

"Tell that piece of scum he's free to go. She's not pressing any charges." Klaus heard her say to Elena.

Elena's voice crackled over the radio. "Cut him loose Ty. She's not gonna press charges."

Klaus walked up to Tyler as he was un-cuffing Larry.

"What the hell was that?" Klaus asked Tyler as Larry wondered off in the general direction of the house.

Tyler shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable. "You'll have to ask Caroline."

"I'm asking you." Klaus answered back.

Tyler sighed. "Look man. It's not really my place to say anything. You'll have to talk to Care about it. She's been through a lot in the past year. Just talk to her about it ok? I'm not the one to say anything." At that, Tyler turned and walked to the other side of the street where Elena and Caroline were talking.

Klaus was completely confused. He expected to come here and have some awkwardness to begin with sure. A new partnership, of course it would be a little awkward at first. However, this was completely different. Caroline had something going on that he had no clue about and it was interfering with their working relationship. He needed to know what the hell was going on. Typically, he would have been satisfied to let her keep her secrets, but this wasn't going to work if this kind of thing was going to happen all the time. She was being unpredictable and unreasonable. He needed to know why.

Klaus let out a low growl and headed across the street toward the trio. Elena and Tyler looked up at him with wary expressions as he approached. Caroline continued to stare at the ground.

"Hey, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Elena." The pretty brunette said.

"Klaus. Pleasure to meet you." Klaus responded, his eyes never leaving Caroline.

Elena and Tyler looked at each other. Tyler grabbed Elena and said, "Come on Elena. Let's leave them to talk. We'll see you guys later."

Klaus continued to stand there silently as he heard them walk away. Caroline still hadn't moved.

"I think we need to talk Sweetheart." Klaus said quietly.

Caroline looked up at that. Anger on her face. Pain in her eyes. "Yea I think we do. What the hell was that in there? I told you stay where you were! I was handling the situation. You didn't have to play the hero and tackle the guy!"

Klaus scoffed. Out of everything that went on she was choosing to attack him?

"I was just taking action! He could have stabbed her to death in the time you were taking to "handle" it! I saw an opportunity and I took it! I did my job and no one was hurt! What are you so pissed about? The fact that I didn't do what you told me to do? News flash sweetheart, this is supposed to be a partnership. You don't tell me what to do!" Klaus finished. He could feel himself about to lose it.

"Exactly!" Caroline shouted clapping her hands together. "This is supposed to be a partnership! I can't be your partner if I can't trust you! I was trying to talk him down before we resorted to violence! You could have trusted me and given me the chance to get things done before you jumped him! I never had to worry about stuff like this with Stefan! Ugh!"

Klaus took a deep breath trying to calm himself before he spoke again, "First, I'm not Stefan." He said evenly. "Second, I don't trust easily." He finished looked away so she couldn't see the vulnerability in his eyes.

So he had found out why she was mad at him. Trust. The one thing that was probably the hardest for him to deal with. More so since Tatia betrayed the trust he so foolishly placed in her. He ran his hand through his hair. She was right though, they needed to have some amount of trust in one another if they were going to work together. He shifted on his feet. The trust thing didn't explain her outbursts otherwise though.

He looked over at her. She was standing there with her arms wrapped around her middle, staring off into space. She looked so alone, like someone had just drowned her puppy. She reminded him of himself when he was a kid, after his dad had just beat the hell out of him again. Why all of a sudden did he find himself wanting to tell her everything about himself?

He reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear that had freed itself from her pony-tail. Caroline looked at him then. Shock on her face.

Before he gave himself the chance to talk himself out of it he said, "Let's go have a coffee somewhere at the end of shift. We have a lot to discuss, and I think we both need to be honest with each other if we are going to be able to trust one another."

She just nodded. Blinking rapidly.

**Caroline's Pov**

A few hours later Caroline found herself sitting across from Klaus at a little diner that she and everyone else at the station frequented. They had good food, good coffee, and they were cheap. What more could anyone ask for?

"So what do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked, feigning innocence. She knew they were going to talk about all the personal stuff. She was just trying to put it off.

"Why don't you start Sweetheart? Ask me anything you want." He finished with a blank look. His poker face maybe? She wondered.

"Ok. Tell me about your family. What's with the accent?" She made a gesture in the air.

Klaus smirked and said, "The accent, as you put it, is because as I'm sure you've figured out, I'm not originally from here."

Caroline gave a snort and a nod.

"I lived in London with my family until I was about sixteen," he continued. "My father was a business consultant. My mother and father were also both originally from the UK as well. However, my father got a job offer here in America, Denver, actually. So we moved here and I decided to stay even when the rest of my family returned to London a few years ago."

"So brothers and sisters?" Caroline asked.

"I have four brothers and a sister. My oldest brother Finn and my second oldest brother Elijah started their own consulting business in London. My little sister Rebekah is a budding fashion designer and my younger brother Kol is at Oxford."

Caroline nodded, raising her eyebrows impressed. Then her eyebrows came together in confusion. "Wait, that's only three brothers. You said you had four."

Klaus looked down at his hands and nodded. "Yes, my uh youngest brother. Henrik."

Caroline could feel the mood change. Almost like someone had changed the temperature in the room.

"He was hit by a car when he was nine. I was supposed to be watching him. My father never forgave me."

Caroline reached out and put her hand on top of Klaus' "I'm so sorry. That must have been really hard."

Klaus gave a wry smile and pulled his hands back off the table. She could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

"You have no idea how hard. My father made sure it was harder. After that, all I had to do was breath wrong and I'd get beaten. That continued until I left for college." He finished, looking at her with such pain in his eyes.

Caroline held her breath so she wouldn't cry. She knew what it was like to not be loved by a parent. She also knew what if felt like to be beaten. Just then Maggie, one of the long-time white haired waitresses came up to Caroline with the cordless phone in her hands.

"Caroline, honey. It's Damon on the phone for you. He's been calling all week trying to catch you here." She finished with a sympathetic look on her face.

Caroline looked around and Klaus caught her eye with a confused expression on his face.

"Maggie, just tell him I'm not here. Better yet tell him I don't even come here anymore." Caroline finished.

Maggie just nodded and walked away.

Caroline looked over at Klaus and saw the question in his eyes. She needed air.

"Do you feel like getting out of here and taking a walk?" She asked him.

"Sure," he said, an uncertain expression on his face.

Once they were outside heading in no particular direction Klaus finally spoke up and said, "So are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Caroline sighed and steeled herself. "That was Damon. Stefan's older brother and my ex."

"And?" Klaus prompted.

"And…..he's in the state penitentiary right now serving 20 years for attempted murder." Caroline finished.

"Wow", Klaus said. "Who'd he try to kill?"

Caroline could feel her face begin to get hot, "Me." She said quietly.

Klaus stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned to look at him and saw the intense look on his face. "I think you better start from the beginning with this one." He said and motioned to a bench near them. Caroline sat down next to him and tried to tell herself her hands were only shaking because of the cold.

"Damon and I met about four years ago at a birthday party Elena and I threw for Stefan. He was charming and handsome. We hit it off right away. It wasn't that long into it though that I started to learn that Damon had a temper. He'd go off on me about stupid little things. The cans in the cabinet weren't arranged perfectly. I looked at him the wrong way."

She glanced up at Klaus who was just staring back at her with that blank look on his face.

_Definitely his poker face_ she thought.

"At first it was just a push here. A slap there. I made excuses for him. Just like the woman we tried to help today. No one had any idea what was really going on between us behind closed doors." She gave a wry smile. "Then one day about eight months ago Damon got really pissed at me and stabbed me in the abdomen. He then beat me until I was unconscious and left me for dead. I was lucky that Elena had been coming over for a girl's night and found me, or I probably wouldn't be sitting her right now." She finished with a tear rolling down her cheek.

She looked up at Klaus when he didn't say anything. His expression hadn't changed. He still had on his poker face, but his jaw was ticking as he ground his teeth. She was beginning to learn this was Klaus when he was pissed and was attempting to control himself. She hadn't even gotten to the worst part yet.

Finally he reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek gently and said, "What could he have possibly been so upset about that would make him do that to you?"

Caroline opened her mouth to speak when her phone rang. She immediately recognized the number. It was the facility her mom was living at on the other side of the city. Caroline held her breath a moment before hitting the answer button and placing the phone next to her ear.

"Caroline Forbes." She answered.

**Klaus' POV**

Klaus sat silently and watched Caroline's expressions change as she talked on the phone. Something was wrong from what he could gather from this end of the conversation. He reflected on what she had just revealed to him. Everything that took place on their call today made sense now. Of course she would be more emotional around a case like that. It had all happened to her. Klaus' hands clenched into fists and he could feel his jaw start to tick. He would never understand how a man could do that to a woman he was supposed to care about. He rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly as he waited for Caroline to finish her call.

She sighed and hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Klaus, I've gotta go. I have to get to the west side. Something has happened with my mom."

He stopped rubbing his shoulder and stood up. "Wait I thought you said you didn't have any family." He said.

She glanced over at him. "I don't. Not really. My mother is in a mental treatment facility on the west side of town. We aren't close, but I still have to oversee her care." She finished, still looking straight ahead as she walked.

"I'll come with you." He said. He would? He didn't know why he had offered that, but their conversation wasn't over and he wasn't ready to leave her yet. There was something inside of him that was making him want to be there for her. He didn't know what the hell was going on. He didn't typically act like this, but there was something about her that made him want to protect her.

_This could be dangerous._ He thought to himself.

"No Klaus, seriously. You don't want to get involved with my drama. Trust me." Caroline continued as she approached her car.

However, she was wrong. He did want to be involved. He just didn't know why. Every instinct he had was telling him to just let her go, but of course he didn't.

"We aren't finished with are conversation love. We're partners and we're being honest with one another. No secrets. So therefore, I'm coming." He finished with a devilish smirk on his face.

She looked at him over the top of the car and he could almost see the wheels turning in her head. He felt his smirk grow when she sighed and he saw the look flash across her face that told him she knew he wasn't going to let her win this one.

"Fine," Caroline said. "But don't say I didn't warn you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline buckled her seatbelt, started the car and glanced over at Klaus. He was looking at her expectantly. She sighed and pulled out onto the street. She wasn't sure what all she wanted to tell him. She hadn't finished telling him everything about Damon when she got the phone call about her mom. Now she had to tell him about that messed up part of her life too. Strangely enough, she found herself wanting to tell him. She didn't usually like to talk about the dark parts of her past. It hurt too much and she tried really hard to not let that effect the rest of her life, but it did. It was a part of her. A part of what made her who she is. Maybe she wanted to tell him because he'd had a dark past too? Maybe they had more in common than they thought.

"My mom lives in a psychiatric facility. She never really recovered after my dad left. It broke her and she was never the same." She stated matter of factly. Trying to pretend it didn't bother her.

"How old were you when he left?" Klaus asked, surprising her.

Caroline bit her lip to try to hold back the emotions this all still brought up for her. "I was five." She stated. She took a deep breath and carried on. "After he left my mom started drinking. All the time. She couldn't even look at me half the time. She blamed me for some reason, I never have figured out why. Maybe just because she needed someone to take it out on. She never has let me forget just what she thinks of me. I never have been good enough and she's not afraid to let me know it."

Despite herself a tear rolled down her cheek. She gave a sarcastic chuckle and glanced over at Klaus again. He was watching her with such an intensity. Almost like he was angry. Not at her, but for how she had been treated.

Caroline took in a breath as he spoke. "I do hope you realize that none of what she said to you all those years was actually truth. There is no way your father's leaving was your fault. You were a child."

Caroline mulled over his statement before responding. "I'm smart enough to know that my father walking out wasn't actually my fault. I mean he left to be with another man. However, growing up with a parent that left you and a parent that hates you with every fiber of their being doesn't exactly make for sunshine and rainbows ya know?"

She meant it as a rhetorical question but he answered. "Oh trust me Sweetheart. I know. Probably better than anyone." He finished quietly.

Caroline looked over at him as she pulled into a parking spot. He was looking out his window, but she could still see the tell-tale ticking of his jaw.

She touched his arm. "I hope you realize yourself, that how your father treated you growing up wasn't deserved either. "

His eyes widened for a split second in surprise. In a split second that was gone though and a small half smirk had made its way on his face. "So what's going on with mommy dearest that you had to make a trip here at this hour? I take it you don't really visit often."

She glanced down out her hands in her lap and stammered, "No…I uh…I don't. She's not exactly happy to see me when I do come. I put her here about the same time I went to the academy. She's been diagnosed with Schizophrenia and Bipolar disorder. She's usually either manic or severely depressed. Not to mention the paranoia and occasional voices she hears. She can't function on her own really. I can't take care of her on my own. I left her alone for a couple days after I graduated high school to go on a trip with my friends Elena and Bonnie. I came back and she'd burnt the house down. I mean, nothing left." She snorted and shook her head. "So I had her evaluated and got legal guardianship so I can make her decisions and put her here. Some great daughter I am."

"Don't feel guilty for doing what you've had to do. I don't see that you've had much choice." Klaus cut in.

Caroline gave him a small smile. "Thanks. Anyway, that was her nurse that called earlier. I guess they found where she has been hiding her pills in her mattress and not taking them. When they questioned her about it she went crazy and attacked the nurse. They had to put her in restraints and seclude her. They wanted me to come talk to her. Not like it's going to do much good." She finished with another shake of her head.

She took another deep breath. "Anyway I better get in there and get this over with. I'm tired as hell. You don't have to go in by the way."

Klaus just shook his head. "I'm going in. I'll give you whatever space you need though."

Caroline just gave him another small smile and nodded.

**Klaus' POV**

Klaus walked alongside Caroline as she led him through the facility. To someone who wasn't paying attention she would have seemed just fine. However, he could see the slight signs that she was really on the verge of breaking down. She had her shoulders held slightly hunched forward and her face was carefully arranged in a blank expression but he could see the tension in her features. He mentally shook himself.

_Why do you care?_ He asked himself.

His answer? He wasn't really sure. Maybe it was because he almost felt like he had found a kindred spirit in Caroline. They had a lot more in common than either one of them would care to admit. They'd both been treated like dirt by their parents and had both been betrayed and hurt by someone they had loved. Although, Caroline didn't know about that part of his past yet he reminded himself.

Caroline approached the nurse's desk and talked to the nurse who lead them back through a locked door behind the nurse's station. They continued down a short corridor and took a right that led down another slightly longer corridor with four rooms. Two on either side, with heavy metal doors. Each had a single small window about eye level in each door. One door was open and had a man in scrubs outside sitting at a desk reading a book.

"I'll leave you to talk with her." The nurse said. "If you need anything Todd will be at the desk there."

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll be fine." Caroline said kindly.

They approached the door and the man that was sitting at the desk. "Hey Todd! Nice to see you again. How's she doing?" Caroline asked.

Todd gave Caroline a smile. Klaus seemed to notice a note of sympathy in his expression when he looked at Caroline. "It's good to see you again too. I wish it were under better circumstances. She does seem to have calmed down a little bit though."

Caroline just nodded. Her eyes focused through the door and on the woman who lay in the bed. Arms and legs secured with large restraints with locks on them. She started to walk forward and Klaus moved to follow. She turned around at the last second and he bumped into her. He reached forward to stop her from falling backward. They stood there for a second in shock. Klaus gripping her shoulders; her hands resting on his chest. She looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and for a moment it was almost as if he couldn't think properly. What the hell was wrong with him?

Caroline cleared her throat and said, "Do you mind standing out here with Todd? I want to talk to her alone."

She had such a lost expression on her face. He wanted to run his hands over her face and make it go away.

"Of course love. Whatever you want." He managed to say, still taken aback by all these emotions he was experiencing.

The corner of her mouth quirked upwards, "Thanks Klaus."

He watched her turn around and walk to the side of the bed towards the older woman with hair the same shade as Caroline's. Klaus could see the similarities in their features. However, Caroline's mother did not look well. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She watched Caroline approach with such hatred Klaus could see it from the doorway. If looks could kill, Caroline wouldn't be breathing right now.

She broke into a cackle as Caroline approached, "Well well. Come to see your crazy mother have you? I knew they'd call you." She finished with a snarl.

Klaus couldn't see Caroline's face which was frustrating him. He heard her answer her mother softly, "Nice to see you too Mother."

Her mother scoffed, "Oh Caroline don't play coy with me. You're here to kill me aren't you? They were trying to kill me and they couldn't do it. I saw what they were trying to do. Now you're here to finish it!" she yelled.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Caroline answered her softly. "I'm here to try to help you and figure out what's going on."

"Help me!?" Her mother yelled. "Help me?! You've never helped me a day in your life you worthless little ingrate! The only way you could have helped me in my life is if you would have had the decency to die before I ever gave birth to you!"

Klaus looked over at Todd hearing this. He looked up at him with a look of sadness on his face. "Is it always like this?" he asked.

"This is nice, compared to some of the things I've heard her tell that girl." Todd said shaking his head.

Klaus focused back on the scene in front of him. Caroline's shoulders were hunched forward just a little bit more. If she wasn't already crying, she was close to it.

Caroline's mother wasn't finished with her assault yet though, "You have been nothing but a disappointment since the day I gave birth to you. I'm only thankful that your baby didn't survive and have to put up with having you for a mother. At least God was merciful in that respect and didn't let you ruin more lives!"

Caroline let out a choked sob and Klaus' fists clenched. He didn't know about a baby, but Caroline's mother had crossed a line. Before he knew it he moved forward and put an arm around Caroline who had tears streaming down her face.

"Come on Love, we're leaving." He said as he pulled her away.

"Oooooh tough guy. Come to save my poor worthless daughter from her wicked mother!" he heard her yelling and laughing as he continued to lead Caroline out of the area. They didn't speak as he led her all the way out of the building. They got outside and he sat her on a bench outside the doors. He kneeled down in front of her, using his hands to wipe away her tears. She wouldn't look up, wouldn't look at him.

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline couldn't look up. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye. Not after what he'd just heard. They'd known each other for less than 24 hours and he already knew things about her that usually took years for her to open up about. Not to mention, she hadn't ever even brought any of her friends here on the rare occasion she did come see her mom. Then she had to go mention the baby. The only reason why she even knew about that was because for some reason, after Caroline miscarried, she felt like she wanted her mom. Like she wanted her to hold her and tell her it was going to be all right. That didn't happen. She didn't know why she had thought it would. Her mother hadn't dried her tears since she was five years old. Caroline didn't understand why Klaus made her feel like it was ok to share all of this with him.

She felt him put a finger under her chin and raise her face to him, but she kept her eyes downward. Tears still defying her and coming out of her eyes.

"Caroline, look at me." He said quietly. It wasn't a request. It was a demand.

She shook her head. She heard him sigh as he began to move around trying to catch her eyes.

"Caroline please look at me." He asked this time.

Despite herself, she listened. She slowly raised her eyes to his. She could feel the tears flowing freely but somehow she didn't care that he saw them as she got lost in his eyes.

"Can I just ask you a question?" he asked.

Caroline gave a little half laugh, "You just did."

His mouth moved slightly. "Why on earth would you subject yourself to that and ever come here to see that woman?"

Caroline just shrugged and bit her lip trying to hold back the next wave of tears. "I don't know. She's my mom. I guess I just keep hoping that one day I'll come here and she'll love me. It's stupid I know."

Klaus' eyes never left hers. "It's not stupid. I understand." He paused for a moment.

Caroline could tell he wanted to ask her something else but wasn't sure if he should continue. She had a feeling she knew what he wanted to ask about.

"You can ask me what you want Klaus." She told him, eager to just tell him and get it over with.

He looked back up at her; she could tell he was still contemplating. Finally he glanced back to the door and asked, "What baby was she talking about?"

She gave him a small sad smile, "My baby. Mine and Damon's."

"What happened?" he asked looking down at his hands.

"Well," she sighed. "About nine months ago I found out I was pregnant. It wasn't planned. It wasn't expected, but I was happy." She smiled. "I wanted to give my baby the type of mother I never had. I just wasn't sure how Damon would react to the news. So I put off telling him for awhile. I'd only told Elena and Bonnie. I finally got up the courage one day to tell him. Let's just say he was less than thrilled. He wanted me to have an abortion. I told him no. I wouldn't do that. I told him if he didn't want to be a part of the baby's life he didn't have to be but we were done. He went crazy. That's when he tried to kill me." She felt new tears fall. "I spent a week on a ventilator. I lost the baby in the process."

She looked up at him. Not even realizing she had looked down. She'd been lost in the memories. His jaw was ticking. Poker face, and pissed off Klaus she recognized. The tension was thick. They needed a subject change.

"So….now that you've learned all about my dark past. Anything else you haven't told me about yours?" she asked.

**Klaus' POV**

Klaus was still counting in his head. He wasn't sure why he was so upset. Caroline just did something to him. He wanted to protect her and never let her get hurt again. He didn't like it. This was ridiculous. He needed to control what was going on. He wasn't about to let what happened with Tatia happen all over again. That train of thought, he realized, brought him back to Caroline's question.

He moved to sit beside her and nodded. "Actually there is. You asked me earlier today why I decided to move to Chicago."

He looked over at Caroline. She just looked back at him. Waiting for him to continue.

"The truth is, back in New York I had a partner, Tatia. We grew to be very close. We were more than partners. We were friends, and eventually we became more than friends."

He looked over at Caroline again to see how she was absorbing this. Her expression hadn't changed.

He cleared his throat, "Right well, about six months ago I discovered she had been cheating on me. Not only had she been cheating on me, but she had fallen in love with Eric Karakas. Who just happened to be one of the biggest drug runners in New York. Who we had been working undercover for nearly a year to try to bust. In the end, Karakas found out about the both of us. I could have gotten away and saved myself, but I went back for her. When I found them she refused to leave with me. Told me it was over and she loved him. She believed he felt the same and wouldn't hurt her. He shot me and left me for dead. Sometime after I lost consciousness, he shot her too. I got lucky, she didn't."

He was staring straight ahead into the parking lot. Caroline hadn't made a sound. He felt her hand on his shoulder. When he looked over she had tears in her eyes again.

"I hope you know that none of that was your fault either." She said.

At that moment Klaus could feel himself beginning to feel things for this woman that he didn't want to feel. Why did she have to be so kind and amazing? Why did she have to have this constant light about her, even when they were surrounded by darkness and she had tears coming down her face? He quickly stamped those feeling down. No. He would not feel anything. He wouldn't let himself.

"Come on," he said. I'll drive you home."

Caroline just quirked her eyebrow and smiled, "We came in my car."

He smirked and said, "I know. I'll drive you to your home and I'll walk to mine. I walked to the café earlier. I enjoy it. It gives me time to think."

Caroline nodded and stood. "Well if you say so."

Twenty minutes later Klaus pulled Caroline's car into a space outside her apartment building. It was one of those old buildings, probably built in the early 1900's. The kind that was just beautiful and had a lot of character.

_Wait a minute? She really lives here?_

"Thanks for driving." She said breaking the silence. "Are you sure I can't drive you home?"

He immediately burst into laughter. He seriously could not believe this was happening.

"Actually Sweetheart. I am home." He said, still chuckling.

She looked back at him confused. "What are you talking about? Are you on some sort of medication I should know about?"

He just smiled. "No love. Strangely enough. I live in this building too."

**Again, thanks for reading! Please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please keep it coming J Here's chapter five! I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Chapter 5**

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline was sure she must have heard Klaus incorrectly. Surly he was joking with her. He didn't really live in this building did he?

"You're joking right?" she asked him.

He simply smirked at her and said, "Actually love, I'm not. I moved in a week ago."

"A week ago?" she questioned. "How is it possible you moved in a week ago and we haven't ran into each other." She finished with a chuckle.

He shrugged. "I've been gone a lot. Trying to explore the city. I usually get back late. Not to mention the building is good sized."

Caroline blew out a breath. This was weird. Of all the places in Chicago, he chose her building. However, she could definitely see the perks to this situation. Carpooling for one. Not to mention, the idea of running into Klaus wasn't entirely unappealing either.

_Snap out of it! He's your partner and potential friend. That's it!_ She told herself.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna head in. I'm exhausted." She said.

Klaus nodded.

They both got out of the car and made their way into the building. It was a rather large building, ten stories tall. Caroline lived on the sixth floor. No way was she doing those stairs. Not tonight. She immediately made a beeline for the elevator. Klaus just followed quietly. Once they entered she hit the button for the sixth floor.

"What floor?" she asked without turning around to look at him.

He chuckled and she turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, Sweetheart. I actually live on the sixth floor too." He answered with a smirk.

This situation could not get any weirder she thought to herself.

"I guess we'll have no problems carpooling to work then." She finished with a smile.

Klaus smiled bigger. "I guess not love."

The elevator dinged and they both stepped out.

"What apartment do you live in?" she asked him.

"Uh, 6B." he answered simply.

He eyes widened, "Are you serious? I live in 6A. We live right next door to each other!"

She laughed at how crazy this all was and began to walk towards her apartment.

Klaus smiled, following along behind her, "It is rather strange isn't it. That we ended up living in the same building let alone the same floor and right next to each other."

She nodded in agreement. "It is for sure." She said coming to a stop in front of her door and turning to face him.

"Well. I guess I'll see you Thursday for work." She said.

Klaus nodded. "That you will. I'll drive." He smirked. "Anyway, I'll let you get to bed. Don't be afraid to come over and knock if you need something. Cup of sugar or whatever." He finished starting to walk to his apartment.

Sugar. That reminded her.

"Klaus wait!" she said holding up her hand. "I actually have something for you."

He just stood there looking slightly confused as she turned around and rushed into the house. She had made cookies the day before to take over to her new neighbor. Ironically, that meant him. He hadn't moved when Caroline reappeared.

She laughed. "I made these cookies yesterday so that I could give them to my new neighbor and introduce myself. However, since that's you. These are for you." She finished with a smile holding out the plate.

Klaus' face turned from confusion to humor and smiled back. "Well thank you neighbor. I'm sure they will be delicious." He finished with a tiny bow and taking the plate from her.

"I hope you enjoy them, and I know where you live so don't forget to give me back my plate." She finished with mock seriousness.

He put his free hand over his heart. "You have my word, your plate shall be returned." He finished with a grin.

"Good night Klaus. I'm glad we talked." She said with a smile.

"Me too Caroline." He said seriously.

With that they both turned and headed into their respective apartments.

**4 months later…**

**Klaus' POV**

Klaus sighed as he lay back on his couch and closed his eyes. Work had been crazy lately and he and Caroline had been one of the busier pairs. On the up side, since they had talked they were working together amazingly. It was getting to the point they were able to anticipate what the other would do in a situation and accommodate for that. It was nice to say the least. They had developed an easy partnership. Personally, however, Klaus tried to maintain some distance. Living next door to each other made that a little more difficult. They did occasionally have lunch or were out at the bar with some of the others from the precinct but that was about it. There was chemistry there, and that scared him. So he did his best to distance himself somewhat. Just as he was starting to nod off there was a pounding on the door. He sighed and slowly made his way to the door to open it. He caught his breath when he saw Caroline on the other side looking sexier than he had ever seen her. Although admittedly, he was attracted to her no matter how she looked.

Her blonde hair hung a little past her shoulders in voluminous curls. She had put on some dark dramatic eye makeup. Then there was her dress. Tight, black, short dress that hugged her in all the right places. She had it all topped off with a pair of strappy heels that made her almost as tall as he was. He had to stop the groan threatening to escape his throat at that moment. He mentally shook himself. Telling himself it was only because he hadn't had sex in so long that he could barely control himself. He forced himself to look back up at her face. Caroline was wearing a knowing smile that told him she knew just exactly where he'd been looking, however to her credit she said nothing about it.

"Caroline" he blurted out. "What brings you here looking so ravishing." He finished with a smirk.

"Well, I thought you might want to come out with me and the gang tonight. We're going to the new club, Tremors." She finished. Looking at him with an easy smile.

He was tired. Exhausted really, but he was never one to turn down going out and having some fun. Not to mention the fact that he was looking forward to spending some time winding down with his new friends. Stefan and he had become close especially. Tyler, Jeremy and Matt weren't bad either. Bonnie and Elena were taking awhile to warm up to him but he chalked that up to the fact that they were extra protective of Caroline. They weren't together and never would be, but Bonnie and Elena were still treating him like the new boyfriend that better be good to their friend.

"Sure love, just give me ten minutes to get ready. Make yourself comfortable. I won't be long."

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline bit her lip when Klaus walked out of his room ten minutes later. God he was gorgeous. He was wearing a fitted black Henley, dark jeans, and black leather jacket. Nothing significant, but he made it look good. She mentally scoffed at herself.

_Control yourself Caroline! You just haven't had sex in a good year. Stop looking at him like he's dinner!_

This is what she told herself. However, this definitely wasn't the first time she'd caught herself checking Klaus out in the last couple of months. Maybe this was her subconscious telling her she was ready to move on from what happened to her with Damon. Maybe. However, Klaus probably wasn't a good prospect for that job.

"Ready?" she asked him a little too cheerfully.

He gave her a strange look at her tone but grabbed his keys and said, "Let's go Love."

She had long since stopped correcting him when he called her "Love" or "Sweetheart." She was actually finding that she enjoyed it. She was finding that she enjoyed a lot of things about Klaus, and that terrified her.

**Klaus' POV**

Klaus followed Caroline through the club to where their friends were sitting at a table close to the dance floor. Well the guy half of the group was anyway. Elena and Bonnie were already on the dance floor drinks in hand and dancing their hearts out.

Klaus nodded a hello to the rest of the guys while he followed Caroline to the bar to order drinks.

"Are you going to dance?" she asked him as they waited for the bartender to make their drinks.

He smirked and shook his head. "I'm not really much for dancing Sweetheart. Not unless I'm quite inebriated indeed."

He could have sworn he saw her face fall a bit at his answer. He shook his head. It was just a trick of the light he was sure. Just about the time they got their drinks Bonnie and Elena ran up and pulled Caroline on the dance floor after giving a short hello to Klaus. Klaus made his way over to sit with the other guys. It seems they weren't much for dancing either.

"Hello mates." He greeted them. Taking a seat next to Stefan. "Do you lot not really dance either?"

Stefan laughed. "No we do. We just have to get a few drinks in us first. Do you dance?" he asked.

Klaus shrugged. "I'm a lot like you. I have to have some alcohol in my system."

Matt cut in, "Yea, makes it so you aren't really aware of how ridiculous you look doesn't it?" he finished with a chuckle.

Klaus nodded with a wry smile, "That it does mate."

They all sat there for the next hour joking and having a few more drinks. Klaus found he couldn't go long without watching Caroline. She looked so beautiful out on the dance floor. Laughing with Elena and Bonnie as if she didn't have a care in the world. Not to mention how sexy she was. He found himself wanting to be out on the dance floor with her, dancing behind her with his hands on her hips grinding to the music. He could feel his body start to react just thinking about it. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Welp" Stefan said clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go dance. Join us when you have enough alcohol in your system." He finished with a smile.

Klaus watched as Stefan made his way over and started dancing with Elena. Who, he noticed, was all too eager to dance with him. Jeremy and Bonnie were already dancing, while Matt and Tyler had been dancing with a couple of girls they met a half hour ago. Caroline was dancing along happily with her drink when Klaus noticed some random guy come up and start dancing behind her. He noted the look of annoyance on her face and that was enough for him. He was up and out of his seat before he even though about it. He just squeezed himself between Caroline and the random guy and started dancing with her himself.

"Hey!" the random guy yelled, starting to protest.

Klaus silenced him with a look and said, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

To this the other guy just held up his hands and backed away.

He felt Caroline stiffen for a moment before she looked over her shoulder and noticed it was him.

She gave him a small smile and yelled, "Thanks!" over the music.

He felt her start to move away from him but he gripped her hips a little tighter letting her know he wanted her to stay where she was. He was enjoying the feeling of her ass grinding away on the front of him. It probably didn't help that he had had a few drinks and his inhibitions were out the window at this point. All he could think about was how beautiful Caroline was and how good she felt. All of his internal bells were ringing. Telling him to back away and go sit back down but he didn't care right now. Maybe later he would.

He leaned down to her ear and said, "You aren't anyone's property. If you don't want to dance with someone. Walk away."

He was referring to random guys, but secretly he was referring to himself as well. He hesitated for a second waiting to see if she would move away from him. However, the music changed and Caroline simply changed her rhythm right along with it. This song was a little slower and Caroline was taking full advantage grinding on him in a way his body couldn't help but react to. She had one hand over his on one of her hips and the other came up to the back of his neck. He was starting to lose it. He hesitated while Caroline dropped low in front of him and slowly brought her ass back up to her previous position. Oh yea, his control at this point was flying out the window. He quickly spun her around to face him and pressed himself against her as they continued to dance. The smirk on her face let him know she was aware of just how much she affected him and was enjoying it. Dancing the way they were. There was no way she couldn't know.

Klaus let out a low growl and said "Fuck it."

Then he was kissing her and she was actually kissing him back. Lips, tongue, and hands were everywhere. He groaned when she grazed her teeth along his bottom lip and then lightly sucked it. This went on for a couple of minutes before Klaus felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Elena and Stefan standing there. Stefan had a sheepish smile while Elena just looked shocked.

It was Stefan that spoke up first, "We're gonna head out. Do you guys need a ride?"

He quickly looked down at Caroline who he noticed, had a beautiful pink flush coloring her cheeks. She just shook her head.

"I think we'll just catch a cab back to our building mate. Neither one of us should be driving really." He finished.

"Are you sure Care?" Elena asked, concern written on her face.

"No Elena, I'll be fine. Besides Klaus and I live right next door to each other. It would be stupid to go home separately." Caroline said.

They said their goodbyes and Klaus looked down at Caroline. They still had their arms wrapped around each other. What were they thinking?

Klaus cleared his throat. "I'll uh. I'll call us a cab." He finished slowly peeling his arms from around Caroline's body.

Klaus called a cab and it was there within ten minutes to pick them up. He was still feeling the effects of the alcohol, as was Caroline if her gait gave any indication. Klaus had to hold her arm to keep her from falling over. Correction. They pretty much held each other up at this point. Klaus was still enjoying touching her. Even it was just to steady her. They slowly made their way up to their apartments leaning on each other and laughing every time one of them would stumble. They stopped in front of Caroline's door. She turned to face Klaus with a smile. He simply smiled back and put his hand on the doorframe, leaning on it. God he loved her smile. It was like sunshine. He tried to tell himself to snap out of it but the alcohol combined with the fact that he was still seriously turned on was outweighing his good sense.

"Tonight was fun!" Caroline practically shouted.

"Shhhhh love. You'll wake the whole building!" he said with a smile.

"We should do that more often." She continued in a quieter tone.

"Which part love?" he questioned jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Caroline bit her bottom lip. Which was answer enough for him. She always did that when she was either trying to hold back her emotions, or when she was unsure of herself.

They stared at each other for a long moment. The tension between them building back up. All of a sudden it was like back at the club. Their lips were crashing down on one another. Lips, tongue, teeth and hands roaming everywhere. Caroline was making little moaning noises that were driving him even more mad. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her into her apartment.

He sat down on the couch with her still in his lap. She surprised him by breaking their kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head. He watched her eyes rake over him. Looking him over like he was the last drop of water on earth. He leaned forward and buried his face in her cleavage. Kissing, sucking, and nibbling. Next off was her dress. That simply had to go. He had to control himself looking at her in her black lace bra and panties. It was enough to drive him mad. Before he knew it his belt and zipper were undone and her hand was touching him. He didn't think it had been possible for him to be any harder but as soon as he felt her touch him, he knew he was wrong. He felt like he was going to burst at any moment. All of a sudden he couldn't wait any longer. He literally ripped her panties off and sat her down on his shaft. They both gasped at the sudden feeling. At that moment Caroline looked into his eyes and began to slowly begin a rhythm. Slowly and methodically they set a rhythm together. Still looking into each other's eyes as if in a trance. She felt amazing. They fit together perfectly. Like they were molded for each other. It was the most amazing feeling. They were gasping and moaning together as their pace quickened.

"Klaus!" Caroline breathed leaning her forehead against his.

Klaus groaned as he could feel her body begin to tighten. "That's right. Cum for me love."

She caught his eye again just as she tightened up further and let out a throaty moan, "Oh my God. Klaus." She finished panting.

With that he couldn't hold back any longer. He quickened their pace until he was pounding into her and she was panting his name.

He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it which earned him another loud moan. At that point Klaus let out a choked groan as he released his seed into her. They sat there in the same position for a few minutes. Foreheads pressed together and panting. He opened his eyes to find her staring right back into his. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before laying down on the couch and pulling her down with him so she was laying on top of him. He lightly traced patterns on her back as they both drifted off to sleep. Neither saying a word. He knew they'd probably both regret this in the morning but for right now the feeling was amazing. He'd just had the best sex of his life, and he intended to enjoy the feeling before the guilt sat in. He drifted off to sleep with Caroline on top of him and a feeling of completeness that he'd never felt before.

**So there it is guys. Hopefully the intimate scene wasn't too bad. It was my first time ever writing one. I know I've said before it's going to be awhile before our love birds get together. That still holds true. They've been intimate yes. However, that doesn't mean they're together ;0 We'll deal with the fall out next time. I hope you enjoyed. Please please please review!**


	6. Author's Note

I'm so sorry! I always hate Author's Note updates but I wanted to let you guys know I haven't forgotten this story. I've been without a computer for nearly a month so to say the least I've gotten behind. However, a new chapter will be up soon! Hope you guys are all still with me ;)


End file.
